How long if forever?
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: This is a sequel to my Fairy Tail fanfic "Goodbye" In the world of Fairy Tail not everything is as it seems...In the midst of all the chaos will they ever find the truth? Or will the lies continue? Might change name and summary later on. Implied pairing later on. Please read "Goodbye" first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hya! I honestly didn't think I was going to make a sequel...especially this early...**

**But I did!I got on a writing kick(At the most inconvenient time too!)**

**So I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Minerva POV**

Hmph.

This Lucy girl was a piece of work.

First her so-called "Spirit King" makes me pretend to kill her.

Actually killing her would of been _so _much easier if you ask me.

but _no._

nobody ever asks _me_.

Stupid Spirit King.

At least Lucy is paying us well.

If she wasn't I would of just flat-out killed her.

That would of been fun.

oh well.

Ah.

Here comes Sting.

"About time, did you get her?"

"Well sorry the stinking fairies are so dang sentimental, Yes I have her."

Good.

Lucy is waking up.

Now she can pay us.

"Ugh..." she slowly got up. "You could of been more careful when you "killed" me you know."

Che.

Whatever.

Not my problem.

"Why did you want the fairies to think you're dead?" Sting asked.

I had to admit, I was curious.

"ah well...I didn't want them to know..." Lucy paused.

Now I was _really _curious.

"know what?" I wanted an answer.

"I-I got cursed, I was dying."

Interesting.

Wait...

"Was?"

"Ah...yes...The Spirit King was able to make some slight adjustments...Due to my...magic..."

Better and better.

"Go on" This was a story I couldn't miss out on.

"I am turning into a key"

* * *

**dun dun DUNN-**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Did anybody see this coming?**

**PM me if you have any questions or want to critique or something.**

**Next chapter will be put up shortly(it will be really short though)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I would get a chapter up soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

If I wasn't so worried about Natsu and the others this would of been.

downright.

hilarious.

Saying Minerva and Sting were shocked was like saying Natsu was shy.

They were downright flatout _baffled_.

I really shouldn't of told them.

Maybe it was the guilt of lying to my teammates.

Maybe I was trying to make up for my faults.

Well.

to late now.

Now I just needed them to do one more thing for me.

Breath.

"I want you to give Yukino my keys"

Silence.

Minerva laughed.

She had the _nerve _to laugh.

and Sting...

I wasn't sure about...

He looked okay...

oh.

wait.

no.

he fell over...

oops...

"Well Cupcakes, this just keeps getting better and better."

I looked at Minerva.

She smirked at me.

_Cupcakes?!_

I resent that...

Minerva continued "I'll give Yukino your keys..._if_ you tell me the full story after you turn into a key and make a contract with her."

Hm...

sigh.

"Deal"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**


	3. Chapter 3

**HYA! this is the third chapter! I am so surprised I got it up(I apologize, I am a procrastinator but I haven't procrastinated ALL WEEK :)**

**Hope you enjoy! I shall put up another shortly(like prolly today if Christmas shopping doesn't take forever) **

* * *

Lucy POV

The portal too the spirit realm opened.

Breath.

Goodbye everyone.

so long earth.

As I step into the portal I can feel the curse strengthen,

I would be almost dead by now.

Maybe I should of just excepted death...

Breath.

No.

I can't turn back now.

I will become a spirit.

"Hello Lucy" The Spirit King welcomed me.

"Please don't call me Lucy, I don't want anybody to accidently recognize me, I have cause them so much grief already" I whispered

The Spirit King smiled sadly.

"Ah, I understand. Not to worry, over time your appearance will change to fit your power and whatever personality you give yourself."

"Personality?"

"Yes, for celestial spirits our personality usually reflects our look and power."

"you mean I would be able to decide what power and look I have?" I always thought it was random.

"Yes. Now you will choose, what shall it be for you?"

Hm...

"Because of how I became a spirit, and lied to my friends...I would like to become the embodyment of sadness, Triste."

"Very well, I dub the Triste of the Black Tears, one of the four platinum keys"

I felt a new magic coarse through me.

it felt...

Like the shadow, like sadness, like power.

I was now a celestial key, a spirit.

Breath.

Wait.

"Platinum keys?"

"yes, you are not the first human that was turned into a key, there have been three before you, they are the platinum keys, you shall meet them after you complete your training, we have a special area that time goes faster in so training won't take very long."

"okay. Do I get to choose my first owner?"

"Since platinum keys are the most powerful, the keys choose the owner instead of the owner choosing the key. There are many things we shall teach you. First you must change your look so humans don't recognize you. Then I shall teach you. All you need is in you special celestial pouch, every spirit has one, all of them look different though."

"Okay" I look in my pouch.

my pouch is on my neck as a small black tear shaped necklace.

I change my hair to a short spiky platinum blond.

My outfit consists of a black t-shirt with the words "Poisoned Heart" written in white, black ripped jeans. My eyes were ringed in mascara and had mascara dripped down, making it look like I had cried black tears, and my lips were black. I also wore a grim reaper cape and hood.

I think it fits my new personality and my name, Triste, means mournful in french.

Perfect.

After what I did to Fairy Tail, After what I did to _Natsu_.

I don't deserve to be happy.

"Are you ready to start your training Triste?"

Sigh.

"Yes."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Major thanks to those who did, you all get imaginary cookies! *Me hands out imaginary cookies* **


	4. Chapter 4

**HYA!**

**So I updated!**

**yup.**

* * *

So I trained...

And trained...

And trained..

_a lot._

Since I was a platinum key I had to be more powerful, able to beat anything that was thrown at me.

It felt like forever.

I know it wasn't though.

Mere days had past for everyone else.

For me it was much longer.

I was finally able to be done with training.

Now the real misery starts.

After I met the other platinum keys I will decide my owner...

I'll reenter the human world...

No longer human.

I wonder If anybody will be able to see through this saddened shell.

I no longer walk with a smile and a skip in my step.

I no longer laugh or sing.

Well, I do sing.

Sad songs that make everyone cry.

My voice is warped in silent sobs.

My heart encased in a cloud of despair.

My magic no longer shines with the sun.

It now wallows in the darkest caves with the poisonous snakes.

That is my power now.

My power comes from the darkness, from the poisonous regret that lingers.

The sadness, despair, regret and grief people feel.

It is my greatest strength.

And I hate myself for it.

I no longer embrace the light.

instead I run to the shadows.

All the other platinum keys understand my pain.

They all made the same choice I did.

And they all regret it like I did.

Chryste(Crystal minus the al) of the Forgotten Voice told her nakama about her curse and the abandoned her.

Spire of the Vengeful Soul was cursed by her own kin to die.

Brier of the Broken Mind went crazy after his family died and he cursed himself. Ironically he is the Leader of the Platinum's because he is the most _sane._

Chryste used the magic of an unspoken language(It had been a lost magic because it took forever to learn so it had died out, but since we a "Immortal" we have all the time in the world...) it was a lot like Levy's script magic but used sound and words instead of writing.

Spire used a necromancer type magic, she used chants, spells, ghosts and any poltergeist that was willing to work for her.

Brier uses illusions and mind tricks.

Like me they feed off negative emotions

Brier feeds off insanity and fear, Chryste feeds off loneliness and self-pity and Spire feeds off hate and anger.

All of the platinum keys have more variety of magic than most spirits because we were once human.

We all have magic that makes people feel their worst emotions, their worst worries.

We can also stay in the human world longer than most keys.

It is a blessing and a curse.

I already told you I feed off sadness and regret

but I also feed off pain.

The pain that resides in the heart.

I can feel all around me the tears that were never shed.

It destroys me.

I can no longer feel the wind on my face.

I no longer taste anything I eat.

Pain is the only thing I feel.

Pain, regret, sadness, suffering, anguish, longing, despair...

I can no longer feel happy.

My happiness stopped the moment I became Triste.

My tears run freely.

I don't care anymore.

I can't care.

I _can't._

My heart stopped feeling emotion the moment I made the deal with Minerva.

The moment I betrayed my family.

The moment I removed my guild mark.

The moment I realized...

I couldn't be with Natsu.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEASE READ AND ****REVIEW**

**personally this is my favorite chapter written so far!...which isn't saying much since there aren't very many chapter...**

**whatever!**

**this chapter kinda choked me up...**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU FELT WHEN YOU READ THIS**  
**I CANNOT BE THE ONLY ONE THAT FELT CHOKED UP FOR THIS CHAPTER(Well, at least the ending)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hya**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH**

**okay it hasn't been a month...**

**Big thanks to all of you who left comments/reviews**

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME AND I UPDATE FASTER(true story)**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

Dear Lucy,

One year.

It's been one year since you've died.

One whole year.

Can you see us in heaven?

The guild is trying it's hardest to return to normal.

We know you would've wanted us to be happy.

I feel lost without you, like I'm missing a part of me.

We won the GMT for you.

Gray and Juvia started dating.

I know if you were here you would be like "I SO CALLED IT" or something.

Lucy?

Do you want me to fall in love with someone else?

Do you want me to start dating someone else?

Lisanna asked my out.

I said yes.

I am placing this letter on your grave.

Goodbye Lucy.

-Natsu

Yukino gave me this letter.

I feel so pathetic.

Not because I'm crying.

But because I can't feel anything for it.

At least he moved on.

Is that good?

Is that bad?

I can't tell anymore.

Whatever.

...

I really don't care anymore.

If they can't move on it's their problem not mine.

I don't do feelings anymore.

I don't care though.

Feelings used to hold me back.

Now they just taste good.

Platinum keys feed off feelings.

We can't eat or drink anything.

Food tasted like dust.

Drinks are dry and tasteless.

So we feed off negative emotions.

They taste so...

Good.

Addicting.

We use them for power.

My favorite is sadness.

The pain...

The misery...

Sadness is just so...

Me.

"Lu-Triste?" Yukino stuttered. "Are you..."

I could feel the unease dripping off her.

Like fresh honey.

Yum.

Sigh.

"I am the same as before Master Yukino. A letter will not be able to change me."

Did she really think a letter would help me feel?

"Master Yukino, stop. I will _never _be able to go back to who I was."

I excepted that fact months ago, before Yukino became my key holder.

All the platinum keys eventually do.

We just stop caring.

Caring is hopeless.

Weak.

Caring is...

pointless.

We can't escape our fate.

Instead we come to embrace it.

Yukino is still trying to help us.

The other platinum keys made her their master too.

She wants us to be able to return to who we were.

Pathetic.

It's impossible.

We can't ever be who we were.

I already stopped being Lucy long before I got Yukino as a master.

_Flashback_

_I appear in the human world and make my way to Sabertooth._

_The human world is dull compared to the celestial plains._

_At least there are plenty of emotions to feed on._

_I stand in front of the doors._

_I can't feel Yukino's presence._

_Weird._

_Whatever._

_I burst in._

_"Were is the celestial mage known as Yukino?" I grab the bar tender by his neck._

_I can feel his fear._

_Yum._

_I gather my shadow magic up my arm like snakes and gather them around the man._

_I want to taste more fear and pain._

_"Shadow arm: Bloody Rose" I whisper, letting the magic cover him in it's vine-like grasp._

_I could feel the man's pain and anger._

_More._

_Blood red roses came out from the vines, made from the man's blood._

_He goes unconscious. _

_Loser._

_I scan the room._

_"Tell me where the mage Yukino is."_

_Silence._

_"NOW" I scream._

_I hate humans._

_"Well, well, well. What happened here?" Minerva sauntered in, followed by Yukino._

_"I need to speak with Yukino." _

_Minerva looked amused._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Minerva's face lit up "No way! If it isn't that bitch Lu-"_

_"I no longer go by that name." I spoke, cutting her off._

_Lucy died._

_Triste replaced her._

_Minerva smirked "Fine, Yukino, this is the person I was talking about, with her you can defeat my father and rejoin Sabertooth."_

_Yukino nodded "Okay?"_

_We went outside and made our contract._

_Done._

_End of Flashback _

My attire has changed a lot from..when I was _human. _

My hair is now platinum blond, long, and kept in a messy bun/ponytail to the side.

My eyes went black a long time ago.

A long punk-ish ripped black dress with loose sleeves.

Black nail polish on claw-like nails.

Black dripped mascara.

I love black now.

Bright colors are to happy.

Too...Human.

Humans are hateful creatures.

Rotten, vile and evil.

The only good they bring is the tasty emotions.

All they platinum keys feel they same way.

Not even the spirit king understands our pain and hate for the humans.

No one does.

We fell into insanity a long time ago.

We gave up looking for a way out.

Because there isn't a way out.

We are trapped.

Forever.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I'll update when I can.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile if you want to vote please do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HYA**

**I will try to update as much I can but I got off break so I know have school to worry about again.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Yukino's POV

I can't wait!

The GMT is coming up!

And this year I am better with m y magic with the Zodiac and Platinum keys.

Speaking of which...

I grab Lu- I mean Triste's key.

"Open! Gate of the Mournful! Triste of the Black Tears! Come forth!"

She came out right away, she was swaying back and forth and muttering her usual "Pain, hate, suffering, anger, lust, revenge..."

She started doing it a few weeks after I became her "key holder"

"Triste...The GMT is coming up...Are you okay with...you know..."

She looked at me, her eyes were cold and empty "Am I okay with showing up in front of Fairy Tail?"

I gulp and nod.

She starts to disappear, she looks at me and speaks "I will come when summoned, regardless of the company. The others will also come, the humans they knew died by their hands a long time ago. Goodbye Master Yukino, give my regards to Minerva."

I sigh and wave a goodbye to her.

I wish I had known her better before she became a spirit...

Then maybe I could of helped her...

Maybe seeing her old guild will...

Help snap her out of whatever she is in...

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT(it makes me motivated and I update faster...)**

**Sorry it was short! I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY IF YOU SAW THE WHOLE HIATUS THING**

**THAT WAS MEANT FOR A DIFFERENT FAN FICTION OF MINE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HYA Peeps!**

**Special thanks to Lucy of Fairy Tail for making me notice that I had put the Hiatus thing on the wrong story... Believe me...I wouldn't of noticed...**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

The GMT is coming up...

Sigh.

Lucy died in the last one...

NO.

Lucy wouldn't want me to mourn.

Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, Gray and I are going to be the team this year with Juvia as our backup.

We _will _defeat Sabertooth again.

For Lucy's sake.

We will over come any obstacle they throw at us.

Even if it's something like Lucy's spirits.

I'M ALL FIRED UP.

Let's do this.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

We enter the GMT stadium through the elimination maze, we are the third to get through.

First was Sabertooth and second was Raven Tail.

After all the competing teams were introduced a member of the team was selected to draw from a hat for who their opponent would be.

Fairy Tail chose me so I drew form the hat and got drawn against Yukino.

Huh.

I thought she got kicked out and joined a different guild.

I heard from Mira that Yukino got all of Lucy's old keys and has also gotten really strong.

Whatever.

I will stop at nothing to take down the guild who murdered Lucy.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEASE PM OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, CRITICS OR QUESTIONS.**

**I will put the next chapter up soon, this one was short cause I will be changing the POV a lot from now on...maybe...I don't know yet...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peeps!**

**I made another chappy! **

**Also, I would like to wish my best friend/not-blood-sister(LoDGAsGLaDOS) a happy birthday!**

**Any translations are at the bottom.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Yukino's POV **

I have to fight Natsu today.

I know Lucy was in love with him...

Should I summon her?

No...

But she is one of my strongest spirits...

I hope nothing bad happens...

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

In the battle area.

I saw Natsu jump down from where his guild was watching.

I wonder how powerful he has become.

Once the alarm for the fight starts I instantly call out Spire.

"Come out! Spire the Damned, of the Vengeful Soul! Let others feel your hate!"

Spire appears, she has long wet black hair and a white torn dress covered in seaweed and blood(Lucy had mentioned to me that Spire was drowned/cursed by her family)

"Your orders, Master Yukino?" Spire rasped, her voice soft and hoarse.

"Would you please take out Natsu?" I pointed at the pink haired boy before me.

I see a ghost of a smile "With pleasure." she says before scratching herself, stooping down and drawing symbols on the ground with her blood.

I could tell Natsu was creeped out by all of this and was waiting to see what would happen.

Spire finished drawing on the ground and placed her hand over it and muttered "Saoirse do na damanta!"

The blood glowed red and reddish black tendrils wrapped upwards until they were Spire's height.

The tendrils formed a black/blood red ghost-like sword that Spire quickly grabbed before it fell and turned to the stunned Natsu.

Natsu reacted quickly to Spire's attacks and Spire soon disappeared much to mine and Nastu's bewilderment.

Triste instantly took Spire's place.

I bet Triste and Spire had planned this all out.

I was hoping Lucy wouldn't have to fight Natsu...

I wasn't going to summon her at all during the games...

She probable knew that, which is why she took Spire's place...

Well it is too late now.

I look at Lucy, she is in her usually state, muttering stuff about "pain, hate, anger..." and swaying back and forth.

She looks at me.

I sigh.

"Triste, defeat Natsu"

"Yes Master Yukino"

Let the real battle begin.

* * *

**Saoirse do na damanta means Freedom for the Damned in Irish.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hya peeps**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu POV **

Man, this Yukino has some really creepy spirits.

First one that makes a sword from her _blood._

And then this other one just appears in her place.

One that looks a tad crazy.

And by a tad I mean like she looks mentally deranged.

She was swaying back and forth muttering stuff that even my dragon hearing couldn't quite pick up.

I looked at her face, she reminded me of Lucy.

But she couldn't be Lucy, Lucy is dead.

This chick, Triste, was a platinum blond key.

As I crouched, ready to attack, I see her hands start to drip a foul black liquid drip from her right hand and red blood drip from her left.

I gasp, the blood.

It smells...

Like Lucy...But at the same time it doesn't..

I'll have to ask Gajeel about it later.

My dragon nose can't lie.

Fire burst from me and I spring towards Triste.

I punch her but her right hand stops me.

She looks me straight in the eye.

I shiver.

Her eyes are black and void of anything.

She starts crying black and red tears but her eyes are still void of anything.

"Pain, Sadness, Misery..." I hear her mutter.

She looks at me.

"Hopeless." she whispers and the black liquid engulfs my arm. "You can't let go...That's what makes you weak..."

I scream.

My arm feels like it's rotting away like a corpse.

_Corpse._

_Lucy. _

"No! If I let go I wouldn't have anything to fight for! Lucy died fighting and I won't let myself be defeated by Sabertooth!" I yell as I power up the hostage arm.

She looks almost shocked for a moment before letting out a soft laugh.

It was a sad laugh.

Full of tears.

She looks at me again "I would expect nothing less from you, Natsu..."

With that she uses the hostage arm as leverage to throw me across the stadium.

OW.

that hurt...

I slowly got up

but not before she flung the red liquid at me.

The liquid stuck to me and burned like acid.

I tried to burn it off but it wasn't working.

Through the pain I saw Triste look at Yukino and Yukino nod.

Triste put up her hand and the blood red acid flew back to her in a liquid ball.

She looked at me and I saw a glint of something in her eye.

I gulp.

crud.

"Let's make a deal...Natsu..."Triste whispered "I'll make you loss your memories of _her _if you can defeat _me..._"

I looked at her in shock "You mean I could forget Lucy!?"

Triste nodded.

"No." I stated, Triste did look surprised this time and made no effort to hide it.

Silence.

Triste let out a mad, deranged cackle "KAHAHA YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING NATSU DRAGNEEL! WELL, IF WE CAN'T MAKE A DEAL THEN I GUESS WE CAN JUST FIGHT WITHOUT TO MUCH TROUBLE."

The atmosphere around her was getting darker and more...wild..

Her magic was using the wind to make a vortex surrounding her.

Not good.

I rushed at her again, this time I wouldn't let her grab.

Okay, she didn't grab me with her hands...

Just her magic...

She looked at me, now emotions were swirling in her eyes, she smiled a bitter smile "You are stubborn, I'll give you that but you will lose, I feed off your negative emotions, what is weakening _you_ is strengthening_ me_. I win."

With that, she used her magic to hurl me across the stadium yet again.

This time I couldn't stand back up.

She walk to me and leaned down "Lucy was a lucky girl to have you" Her eyes grew sad before turning hard once again "If she was human I am sure..."

With that she disappeared and Yukino was announced the winner.

Wait.

What did she mean "if she was _human? _

Doesn't she mean if she was _alive? _

"Natsu, there is something weird about her..."

I look up, Gajeel is standing over me, looking at the spot Triste disappeared.

"She doesn't smell like a human but she doesn't smell entirely like a spirit either..."

I look Gajeel in the eyes "I smelled Lucy on her"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes "Are you sure?"

I nodded and he said "Well, before you start thinking weird ideas you need to find proof first."

"How?"

"Yukino."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hya peeps,**

**SO I made another chappy...**

**Amazing right?**

**Procrastination**** is slowly going away...**

**nah**

**I was just bored**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yukino POV**

It was nighttime and I was back in my hotel room.

I had beaten Natsu thanks to Lucy.

"Open! Gate of the Mournful! Triste of the Black Tears! Come forth!"

Lucy came out doing her usual "Pain, Madness, Suffering.." and swaying but this time her eyes were blood red ringed in dripping black.

"Lu-Triste! Why did you summon yourself earlier!? You had to fight _Natsu!_" I whispered, I didn't want anyone else to hear us argue.

She gave me a cold look but I saw the hurt in her eyes "Spire couldn't handle him..."

I sighed "Lucy..."

She stopped me "I gave that name up, you know this Yukino."

I sighed again "_Lucy, _what if Natsu figures out? What will you do?"

She looked away "He won't..."

I looked her in the eye "But you want him to, don't you..."

Her eyes grew hard "You know same as me that it's hopeless for me to return as Lucy, _hopeless._"

I grabbed her hand "But you haven't given up hope! Doesn't that count for something!" I pleaded.

"Yukino..." she sighed "I still want to be able to return...that's true...but...I _can't_"

"Lucy..." I begged, grabbing her harder.

she shook me from her grip "_look at me. _I _feed _of emotions! I _like _negativity! Does that seem _human _to you?"

I shook my head "But..."

She let go with a defeated look in her eyes "exactly. I can't return to who I was, _ever._"

I looked at her with a new found determination "What if you could be a human?"

She looked at me with sad but startled eyes "It's impossible Yukino..."

I shook my head "No, it's not. What if you subbed for Sabertooth in the GMT? I am sure Master would let you because you are so powerful! You could disguise as Minerva cause your powers are similar!"

"Yukino..."

ugh.

Fine.

Guess I'll just do it _that _way.

"Lu-Triste, as my loyal spirit I _order _you to compete as a sub in this GMT."

She looks stunned for a second before smirking "If that is what you wish Master...It shall be done."

**Wendy POV**

I had been walking down the hotel hall when I heard Yukino call out her spirit Triste but I hadn't been to interested til I heard the name Lucy called.

By the time I got within a good hearing distance they had already stopped talking but I knew something was up.

How does Yukino and Triste know Lucy?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hya**

**So here is the next chapter!**

**I hope to have another one by my bday(next week) so I should be updating soon!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Triste POV **

Sigh.

Why do I have to pretend to be..._Human? _

Do I really want to see Fairy Tail?

I am no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail.

I am no longer human.

But if there is a way for me to make them forget...

Yes...

I will make Fairy Tail forget me.

I will wipe my human existence from the memory of Earth.

Yes.

With that.

I will finally be free.

Forever.

I am past caring about those pathetic humans.

But I shall pretend.

For Yukino.

"Everyone, this is my Spirit, Triste, she will be replacing Minerva as a member known as Red Lotus." Yukino spoke to the team gathered.

Sting smirked "Oh so you're _Triste, _Well, this should be interesting..."

Rufus narrowed his eyes "I can't memorize the magic..." His eyes widened "Ah...That explains it...So you are the famed "dead" member of Fairy Tail-"

"Ex-member" a gray cloud aura surrounded me.

He raised an eyebrow "Fine, _Ex-member _of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. How is it you convinced everyone you were dead, Hm.._Lucy?_"

Sigh.

Idiots.

Human idiots.

Why did Yukino force me to pretend to be human.

Sigh.

At least I don't have to wear _human _clothes.

Since no one saw underneath the black cloak I don't have to wear a human disguise.

I just had to change into more..._fitting _ apparel.

Blood red and cream ruffle shirt and a shredded jean skirt with cream shredded tights and blood red sneakers.

Perfect for _Red Lotus._

But those dragon slayers will be a problem...

hm...

Ah...

Perfect.

"Yukino, I need you to summon Spire."

"Yukino grabs Spire's key "Why?"

I sigh "The dragon slayers will be able to tell I'm Triste by the smell, I need some of Spire's summoning blood since that's was originally human."

"Oh..." Yukino said as Spire appeared.

"Spire, can Triste use some of the summoning blood you have?" Yukino asked.

Spire shrugged "Sure. Here" Spire pulled out a bottle of black liquid "This is summoning blood from a poltergeist, it should adhere to your natural scent."

Good.

"Why is it black?" Sting asked.

Spire and I sigh "Anything we take from the human world slowly becomes corrupted in our world like blood becoming black or something like that."

Like we became corrupt.

We now corrupt others.

corrupt.

We fill them with hate.

Pain.

Anger.

Despair.

"Ah...Interesting." Rufus thought aloud.

"Kay..So you losers, it's time to get out there and show them what Sabers are capable of." Minerva said as she walked in.

"Yes sir" Sting smirked.

Minerva stopped me "Don't screw up, just cause Master trusts you doesn't mean I do."

The air around me grows cold and dark "You are just a _human, _I couldn't care less if you trusted me or not. But I will tell you this: I won't lose to another _human_."

I then turned and walked out, leaving her staring at the space I no longer occupied.

I am no longer the weak puny blond _human. _

I am one of the platinum keys.

One of the four most powerful spirits to ever walk on Earth.

I am

_Triste._

Orga looks at me "Impressive, you are a worthy adversary. Red Lotus...A fitting name for one such as you."

I sigh and drone "The blood of my enemies have stained me red. The darkness around me staining me black. Yes, a fitting name indeed."

Orga laughs "A natural poet then."

"No, but a dead person is allowed to say whatever they want, don't you agree?"

After all

I will soon be dead.

Rogue joined our conversation "The dead can do whatever they want as long as they remain dead."

I sway a little "A fitting answer."

Wow.

All this anger and pain and such in the area is making me more...

Energetic.

That will be their downfall.

I will destroy them.

I will tear them apart.

Those who dared look down on spirits.

ugh.

_humans._

_I hate humans._

so irritating and boring.

So prideful and arrogant.

hm...

Adhering to the blood must be influencing my personality at the moment...

Usually I'm more...

Down and dark instead of this "hater" spunky personnel...

Oh well, it can help hide the fact I'm Triste until the end of the game.

By the end of the game I will have Lucy of Fairy Tail gone.

Forgotten.

She will vanish from their memories.

Then...

After that...

I will destroy...

That which has caused me pain.

* * *

**Please Review/comment**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**I was really busy(I had tech week for a play, we did Pride and Prejudice) I will have you know I am very good at playing a dude...  
**

**Well, here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy POV **

I'm sorry everyone...

It didn't work...

All the pain I caused...

But don't worry...

I'll take it all away...

All the pain...

All the sorrow...

I'll make it disappear...

I can hear the steady drum of their hearts as the next battle starts.

I can hear the clapping...

The cheering...

It's sickening.

Humans.

You who long to fight.

You vile puny creatures.

I will be glad to vanish from your sight once more.

For the last time.

I breath in the warm air and enter the arena.

It is my turn to fight.

I will fight until I can accomplish what I need to do.

For my own selfish reasons.

I will fight.

I stare at my enemy.

Oh how fate is kind to me.

I speak, only loud enough for him to hear "Hello, Devil Magic User Clayton."

His eyes narrowed "Do I know you?"

I tilt my head "You could say that."

I step forward as it is about to start and whisper "After all, you killed me."

He looks confused, "W-what?"

The bell rings, we stay still, judging our opponents skills.

I smile "I believe you used the term "little blond fairy bitch""

A minute passes, the crowd is growing restless.

I sigh and pull out a key only visible by him.

He stumbled back, I see fear and recognition in his eyes "You!"

I bow mockingly "Hello, did you enjoy the feeling, letting me suffer for months with no hope?"

He gulped, I was just getting started "You know what, I didn't even tell them, I just let them all think Minerva killed me."

He backed up "H-how?"

I walked around him "Do you know what it's like? I _lied_ to them, _all_ of them, because of _you_."

I kicked him to the ground "But you know what?" I smiled as he cowered "I became free. I don't care anymore, if you think I am the same forgiving, weak little bitch that you killed than you are sadly mistaken. You know what, I can't eat...or feel anything but the pain I inflict...It feels so..._good._"

His eyes widened and he rush up, away from me, I smiled.

Useless.

Trash.

I licked my lips and smiled "Let's have some fun."

I gripped him by the throat "How did you live anyways? I thought Erza took care of you?" I didn't wait for an answer "Oh well."

I threw him, he scrambled up and started screaming "Get me out! I forfeit! She'll murder me! You win!"

The gongs sounded, pity.

I was going to have so much fun.

"Clayton" I sing, he stares at me, I raise my hand and slowly point my thumb down and smile "Good luck staying alive."

He screamed and ran past his confused team mates.

I snickered quietly, oh I'll have fun with him before disappearing.

Killing my murderer is just the icing on the cake.

Of course, the cake is always a lie.

I hate lies.

My cake shall be destroyed.

Soon.

I will be able to smile.

I will be able to laugh.

I will be free.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I hear the screams.

_No._

The shouts.

_Stop._

The pleas.

_Please._

"Bunny-girl!"

"Lucy-chan come back!"

"Lucy..."

_Don't cry._

Don't they get it?

_Stop crying._

Don't they see?

_I deserve this._

I have to do this.

For them, my precious Fairy Tail.

For Natsu, my love.

Everything I did led to this.

_it's my fault they're crying. _

I was lying when I told myself I couldn't feel emotions.

When I said I hated humans.

Lies, all lies.

I love them to much.

_My fault._

I was always told liers would get punished.

Maybe if I had listened I wouldn't be in this mess.

_It's always my fault._

But it's too late.

_Always._

It's always been too late.

_But I can make it right now._

I step forward, the portal, my gateway to nothingness beckoned me.

_I can stop the crying._

A hand on my shoulder halts me.

_Please don't stop me._

"Don't go." a broken Natsu pleads, I turn.

_Please._

He draws me into a hug, I remain unmoved until I push him away.

_How can you still love me?_

I look past him.

Past my friends.

Too the mangled corpse of Clayton, the one who started this all.

_He made me see the truth._

I have had my revenge.

_It never started with him._

Now I must disappear.

_*flashback, few minutes prior* _

Silence.

Clayton was dead, slayed by my hand, his unmoving corpse was proof enough.

_I can go now._

"Wendy no!" Someone shouts from viewing area.

"Um...Red Lotus?" a voice stutters "They have to arrest you..."

I turn to see Wendy and Chelia both in defensive positions.

_please don't fear me._

I sigh, I could feel the hesitation, fearful but determined.

_it's almost over. _

"Don't worry" I hear myself say "I'll be gone soon."

_It started._

"Gone? Gone where?" Chelia asks.

_The rite using Clayton's soul has begun._

nowhere, everywhere, just gone."

_it's to late to stop now. _

I feel a new presences as my Red Lotus guise melts away.

"Hello dear." Says the all familiar voice of the first master of Fairy Tail.

I look into her eyes, my sadness mirroring hers "hello M-"

_Please forgive me._

The portal sputters, almost done.

My celestial forms are melting away faster now, one by one til I reach my true form.

_Please don't see my true self. _

I reach out toward the portal.

The sound of running stops me.

_Not him._

Only one person runs like that.

_Please not him._

"Natsu." I state, his face is flushed, I see Levy and Gajeel not far behind him.

_It's always him._

With Gajeel's nose and Levy's smarts it won't take long for them to figure it out.

_Just a little longer. _

Wendy rushes to them, longing for answers most likely.

Yukino pushes past Natsu, she reaches me and pulls me down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't agree with this...but..I'll help you, Goodbye Lucy..." she turns away to face Natsu "Hello Natsu-san."

"She needs to be arrested Yukino, move." Natsu growled.

Same ol' Natsu.

_Just a few minutes left. _

"Triste!" Mavis speaks "You don't have to do this."

"Yes" I speak, my voice is changing as my last celestial form melts into my first form "I do."

"Lucy..." Wendy gaspes.

_Please stop watching me. _

Silence again.

_I'm almost free._

"Hello Wendy."

_Seconds remain._

"How?"

_40 _

"Is that Lucy?" "no way!"

_34_

"Luc! You're alive." Natsu acclaims.

_30 _

"Oh." Levy's voice is full of realization and dread.

_28 _

Too late.

_24 _

The rest of Fairy Tail clambors, trying to reach the arena.

_15 _

"Lucy!" Happy sobs off somewhere to my far left.

_14 _

He won't make it to me in time.

_10 _

I can't run.

_9 _

I can't turn back.

_8 _

I hope I made the right choice.

_7 _

It's too late now.

_6 _

I will carry on.

_5 _

"Lucy, my child, don't..." Mavis whispers.

_4 _

I turn to her.

_3 _

Sigh.

_2 _

"I'm sorry."

_1 _

"Goodbye mom."

_Time's up._

The screaming started as I made my way the the black void.

_*End flashback* _

"Goodbye Natsu" I whisper, cupping his tear stained face "I have always loved you."

_Too much, I love you too much, please see that._

"Lu-" He starts, I touch his forehead and his eyes rolled up.

_Be happy Natsu._

I look at Fairy Tail, some are in shock, others in awe, some wonder what's happening, and some...some don't even know who I am.

_They moved on._

"Goodbye." I smile, I no longer belong to this Fairy Tail, this one that grew in my absence.

_Some forgot about me._

I step into the void.

_That's good, right?_

I feel my very being shatter.

_Goodbye._

Nothing.

That night, as Fairy Tail celebrated their victory, two beings watched as a star went out in the night sky, creating a new constellation with its remains.

For now it was only noticed by them.

In it's own time would it by noticed by the world and gain the name "The Weeping Daughter."

But for now it would stay a reminder to these two beings of what had happened.

"Do you think we were wrong to let her go?" Mavis asked her companion.

"The black haired being shook his head and sighed "It was her choice, my love, like the choice we made."

Mavis looked down but nodded nonetheless."Nothing really lasts forever does it?"

He sighed "Goodnight Mavis, forever is still a long time."

Mavis smiled "Goodnight Zeref, even in death I have always found you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and read this story, it means a lot to me*hands out imaginary muffins***

**Please read my other stories if you want. **

**Goodbye my dear readers!**


End file.
